


Control

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Ginny no creyó que pudiese llevarse tan bien con Draco Malfoy hasta que el destino les colocó en el mismo grupo de ayuda.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.
> 
> Este Drabble es parte del evento semanal del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Ginny observó el folleto que sostenía con cierto disgusto, no podía librarse de eso y estaba más que segura de eso, avanzó por el largo pasillo de aquel que al inicio lucía como un almacén vacío, pero era un edificio anexo al Ministerio de Magia, donde había otras oficinas encargadas para otras cosas fuera de lo que podían manejar ellos.

Abrió la puerta, se asomó, esperando no encontrarse con nadie y así no sentir una clara humillación para estar en ese lugar, ella jamás tenía esa clase de actitudes, pero… había sido repetidas ocasiones en un lapso corto de tiempo, así que fue sancionada y enviada a… ese lugar.

—No puedes huir –murmuró la voz de alguien al fondo del lugar, arrastraba las palabras y tenía un tono arrogante, se giró para comprobarlo.

—Draco Malfoy –se burló.

—Ah, no uses ese tono conmigo –se giró hasta ella, al fin, los dos estamos atrapados aquí.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, él tenía razón, no le extrañaba verlo en un sitio como ese, pero ella sin duda no pertenecía a ese sitio, eso hizo que su estómago se revolviera enfurecido.

Iba a abrir la boca, pero más gente comenzó a llegar, magos que jamás en su vida había visto antes comenzaron a tomar asiento, unos cuantos, iban hasta donde estaba Malfoy, lo saludaban y éste sólo les dedicaba una mueca de falsa cordialidad, de esas que Snape solía usar mucho.

La junta comenzó casi enseguida que ella llegó, observaba de un lado a otro, escuchando lo que contaban, la pelirroja sonreía intentando encontrar empatía, pero lo cierto es que Ginny Weasley no pertenecía a ese lugar.

—Draco ¿quieres compartir algo? –cuestionó el mago observando al rubio.

—Nada –soltó cortante.

—Ayer dijiste que hoy te animarías.

—Pues cambié de opinión –comunicó y observó en dirección de ella.

Los días pasaron rápidamente para Ginny, aún tenía que asistir diariamente por una semana para cumplir con su sanción, pero había encontrado en Malfoy un buen aliado para hacer bromas de mal gusto a los demás.

—Ya –intentó Ginny, acercando una galleta a los labios de Draco, dudó un momento –la acabo de tomar de la mesa de los postres, no le puse nada –soltó enfadada.

—Ese temperamento, Weasley –se burló.

—Dime ¿por qué te condenaron a terapia de control de la ira? –elevó una ceja.

—Dime porqué te sancionaron y te enviaron aquí.

—Golpee a un aficionado –restó importancia.

—Y no te arrepientes –se burló.

—Fue complicado, había ido a insultarme repetidas ocasiones, contesté, pero… -bajó la vista –él dijo que le habría gustado ser quien asesinara a mi hermano Fred en la batalla…

—Cerdo bastardo –vociferó enfadado.

—Así que… dime…

—Bueno, yo realmente tengo mal temperamento, no voy a negarlo, no confío en que no sea capaz de lastimar a alguien que no lo merece en un buen berrinche, así que en mi trabajo me condicionaron –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, vayamos a burlarnos de Stan –sonrió divertida y se sentaron con los demás.


End file.
